A New Friendship
by athaye12
Summary: Lost in a sea of new toys, Dolly is feeling left out. That is, until a redheaded cowgirl notices someone in need of a friend. Dolly/Jessie friendship. Some Buzz/Jessie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, I think that pretty much covers everything." <em>Dolly looked up from her notepad she had been writing staff meeting notes on and massaged her sore wrist.

It was a Saturday night and Bonnie and her parents had been away for the weekend. It was the last weekend of summer, and the toys were enjoying some well-deserved freedom to scatter around the house.

Dolly had been finalizing the notes for the upcoming staff meeting that was to take place the next day discussing the fall schedule when Bonnie goes back to school. She giggled to herself as she spotted Woody across the room furiously looking for his miniature microphone. The little microphone didn't do anything, and Dolly couldn't help but wonder if it was because Woody just liked to hold the accessory during the meeting to add effect.

Shaking her head, the little ragdoll stood up and headed out of the bedroom. Her and Trixie were going to have a girl's night since it had been a while since the two of them spent an evening laughing and having fun over nonsense.

Dolly walked down the little hallway and into the kitchen where Trixie and Rex were furiously tapping away on the Playstation 3 controller.

"Trixie! Ready to check out what's on Showtime?" Dolly yelled up to the dinosaur.

"Umm, uh hold on…" Trixie murmured and continued playing her game, barely acknowledging Dolly. The doll waited patiently for a few minutes, then let out a huff and started to climb up the desk when the dinosaur didn't turn away from the game.

"Trixie, are we gonna hang out or what?" Dolly put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Trixie.

The triceratops sighed and reached over Rex to pause the game. Sighing she gave Dolly an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about tonight. I promised Rex we'd try to beat this new game by the time Bonnie comes home."

"Oh, well, ok then…" sighing dejectedly, Dolly hopped off the counter. She wrapped her cloth arms around herself and walked off.

A thought ran through her head as she walked in the direction of Bonnie's room. Ever since Andy's toys arrived, Trixie had been hanging out with Rex almost every day. The two girls were really close, and Dolly swallowed a lump in her throat when she realized that maybe she and the dinosaur weren't the best of friends they use to be.

Entering the room, Dolly spotted Buttercup sitting with Hamm. She walked over to the two boys and sat down.

"Hey Buttercup, fancy a round of blackjack?"

"Not right now, Doll. Hamm and I are at a square face off with this game of poker at the moment," Buttercup replied not looking up from his hand.

With a sigh, Dolly glanced around the room. Woody seemed to finish his staff meeting notes and was playing a game of checkers with Slinky and Totoro was watching them. The peas were in the corner of the room with the Potato Heads and the aliens. So who else was left?

Lowering her head, Dolly discreetly left the room and headed in the direction of the living room. It wasn't that she resented Andy's toys for showing up; she got along with probably everyone, but it seemed like as each day progressed, she felt lonelier and lonelier, even when someone would include her.

Walking into the living room entryway, the sound of the television caught her ears and she looked up to see Jessie sitting in Buzz's lap on the sofa; snuggled into a blanket. He was lightly kissing the top of her shoulders and she had her eyes closed with a look of contentment on her face. Nearby, Bullseye was curled up in a ball sleeping.

Dolly stood there for a second taking in the couple; watching with envious eyes until she narrowed her eyes and let out a grunt of disgust and huffed away; hugging herself around the waist. She swallowed back a sob and headed towards the front door to sit on the porch not realizing she caught the attention of the redheaded cowgirl watching from the other room.

* * *

><p>Feeling someone else's presence and hearing a noise, Jessie opened her eyes slowly and just in time to see Dolly walking sadly towards the front door. Her and Dolly hadn't really talked in the two months her and her family arrived at Bonnie's, but they got along just fine. Also, she knew that kind of face. Something was wrong, and the cowgirl, always one for helping people, wanted to find out just what it was.<p>

Noticing his cowgirl go tense, Buzz stopped his affections and rested his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong, cowgirl?" he breathed into her ear. Jessie turned her head and met Buzz's gaze.

"I reckon somethin' is wrong with Dolly. I just saw her walk out to the front porch. I need to go talk to her. Maybe she needs a friend." Buzz understood immediately and let go of her.

With that, Jessie stood up and headed towards the front door. She stepped through the screen door into the chilly night air and found Dolly sitting on the front step hugging herself and staring at the star-filled sky.

Pursing her lips, Jessie stepped forward and cleared her throat to let the felt doll know of her company.

"Howdy! What'cha doin' out here all alone?" the cowgirl smiled and sat down next to Dolly.

Silence was the answer she got and Jessie frowned.

"Dolly, please tell me what's botherin' ya. I wanna help."

Dolly finally looked up at the cowgirl. "It's just, I dunno, I feel like I've lost my friends. Nobody wants to hang around with me anymore and I kind of feel shut out. Not that I expect you to understand. You should be with Buzz anyways; you don't have time for my problems."

"Now listen, just cuz I'm with Buzz doesn't mean I don't have room for a friend…"

"I don't need a friend out of pity," Dolly interrupted sharply, looking the other way. Jessie wasn't going to give up.

"I know, to some degree, what you're going through, Dolly." Jessie put a hand on the doll's shoulder as Dolly looked up. The cowgirl recounted her story of her past with Emily. Her abandonment. The loneliness she felt in storage.

"So as ya can tell, my life wasn't a least bit perfect until Woody showed up," the cowgirl smiled sadly and looked up at the sky. "The good part is that your friends still love ya and all these friendships are new and in due time, they'll settle down."

"Yeah, I hope so. I just miss having girl time with Trixie, or hanging out with Buttercup. Woody and Slinky are always glued to the checkerboard, and you and Buzz are joined at the hip. Heck, even the peas have taken up to the Potato Heads. It just feels like everybody has someone…" Dolly rested her chin on her knees and stared back at the ground.

Jessie grasped Dolly's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "That's not true. It's like I said, everyone's tryin' to get to know each other. Honestly, I'll admit I've been caught up with Buzz cuz this love stuff is all new and exciting to me, but I reckon it'll wear down some day."

Dolly looked up sharply, "you mean you and Buzz haven't, er, been together all those years?"

"Nah, we were always unsure of each other's feelin's towards one another." Jessie smiled sheepishly at the doll. "He was always so nervous 'round me I never knew exactly what was going through his mind. Some days I thought I had a scary face cuz he was THAT scared." Jessie chuckled to herself causing the doll next to her to giggle in return.

"Buzz was nervous? Get real," said Dolly and laughed.

"Ohhhh yeah. Quite funny, lookin' back at it now," responded Jessie and smiled at Dolly. The two dolls shared a friendly glance and realized the bond they shared. Jessie paused and rested her hand on top of Dolly's soft one.

"Jus' remember. The most important thing is that Bonnie loves you. Havin' that little girl in your life is all that should matter in the long run."

"That's true, Jess. Thanks for caring," whispered Dolly.

Jessie drew Dolly into one of her famous bone crushing hugs in response.

"You got a friend in me, always," said the cowgirl. "Hey, how 'bout you join Buzz and me in the living room? We'll be happy to have the company."

"I guess…" Dolly looked uneasy.

"C'mon, I insist," responded Jessie and wrapped an arm around the doll and lead her into the house.

The two dolls made their way into the living room where Buzz was dozing and Bullseye was resting in his lap. Jessie smirked and walked up to them.

"Well ain't this a cute scene?" she said loudly as Buzz snorted and woke with a start. He smirked at Jessie who looked smug in front of him.

"Hey Jessie. Dolly." Buzz smiled at Dolly and nodded in her direction behind Jessie.

"She's gonna join us tonight. It's your call, Dolly. You choose what we watch." Jessie handed the remote to Dolly and settled next to Buzz as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Dolly looked at the remote and went to sit in the chair but stopped when she heard Jessie clear her throat and patted the space on the other side of her on the couch.

Smiling gratefully, Dolly settled in next to the couple and found a movie that they all could enjoy. Her and Jessie shared another friendly glance and Dolly realized that this change happened for a reason; and for that she gained a new best friend.


End file.
